Life's not easy
by storming-wolf
Summary: The four of us lost our parents at age 9. We all have expirenced so much, but tragedy brings us together while memories tear us apart. Full summary inside. JONAS.


So this is the last thing I ever wrote on my phone and emailed to myself. There was really bad wind this morning and my phone blew out of my hands and into a puddle :/ Really sad, but I'll try to get a new one asap. This story I started writing two years ago. I forgot about it and found it and was like 'Minor adjustments, make it Lucas not Jonas and I have a new fanfiction!'

So, Kevin is 14 and not related to anyone, Joe is 13 and not related to anyone, and Nick and Frankie are fraternal twin brothers and 9.

_**Full summary:**_ Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie are all adopted brothers who all lost their parents in a tragic accident. They are adopted to the Lucas family. Kevin and Joe don't talk to Nick and Frankie at first, but the learn they all have tragedies to express to each other. Their tragedies bring them together, but life tears them apart.

* * *

**_Nick's POV_**

_I yawned and glanced at the clock. 5:24 pm. I had been asleep for a while now. That feeling in my stomach came back._

_"Mommy!" I yelled. I raced to the bathroom and threw up for a third time. Mom came into the bathroom and rubbed my back. She gave me some water. _

_"Are you okay now?" Mom asked. I nodded. _

_"My tummy still hurts," I said. Mom picked me up and put me back into bed. I hated having the flu. My twin brother, Frankie, had to try and not get sick, which always ended with him getting sick anyway. So, part of the time I never see my twin brother. Plus, the both of us have a disease called type 1 diabetes. Being sick makes our bodies produce too much glucose, and we can get really sick. Mom picked up my meter and got it ready for me to test. I felt too weak to even move, so Mom tested my blood sugar for me._

_"486," Mom said. My normal is 120, so I was way over. Mom pulled down my blanket and pulled up my shirt. She picked up my insulin and the needle and syringe. She carefully gave me a dose of insulin. She kissed my forehead and tucked me in._

_"I love you Nicholas," Mom said._

_"I love you too Mommy," I said weakly. I shut my eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

_Everything was blurry. I couldn't tell where I was, but it wasn't home. _

_"Nick, please be okay." I heard Frankie's voice in my head._

_"Frankie? I'm okay! Really, I am! Where am I? Where are you? What happened?" I asked Frankie. Frankie and I could talk to each other with our minds. It happens rarely, but only in a multiple birth situation. _

_"I don't know. I remember Dad telling me to go lie down in our room because I felt kinda sick. Y__ou were already asleep, and I fell asleep too. Mom gave me my insulin and I fell asleep. Now, I can't see straight and I don't know where we are or what happened." Frankie said._

_"My vision's clearing up a little," I said. I could feel everything now. I don't want to feel right now. That feeling in my stomach, the pain in my body, the dryness of my throat, and the pain with every breath I take. I have a breathing mask on. I looked to my right to find Frankie. He's...burned? I look at myself to find burns everywhere. _

_"Fire," I say to Frankie. I tried to talk, but I can't. A nurse walked over to me and gave me water. I took off the mask and drink the water. The dryness leaves my throat._

_"I have a few questions for you. First, what's your name?" she asked._

_"Nicholas Jerry Miller," I said._

_"How old are you?" she asked._

_"9," I said._

_"What are your parents' names?" she asked._

_"Denise and Paul Miller," I said._

_"Do you have any siblings?" she asked._

_"My twin brother, Franklin Nathanial Miller," I said._

_"When's your birthday?" she asked._

_"September 16, 1992," I said. She nodded and made me lie down and put the oxygen mask back on. A man in a suit came in. Frankie was awake as well, looking confused._

_"Nicholas, Franklin, I'm Keith Morris. I'm a social worker. I know you two are confused about what happened, so I will tell you. You two were in bed asleep when a fire broke out in the apartment complex. The fire was in your room, but you two didn't wake up. Firefighters managed to get you out and to a hospital. I'm very, very, deeply sorry, but they didn't get to your parents in enough time. They died in the ambulance and couldn't be revived," Keith said. Tears fought their way out of my eyes. Mom and Dad are...dead?_

_"As soon as you two are discharged from the hospital, you're going to an orphanage in Wyckoff, New Jersey," Keith said. This was too much to handle. Someone wake me up from this nightmare. No, it's not true. My parents aren't dead! They aren't! They're lying to us! Mommy, Daddy, tell them! You're not dead! You're not! Tears burned my face and my breath quivered. _

_"Mommy, Daddy, please come back," I whispered. They were already gone._

* * *

Yes! My evil came back!

Nick: Yay...Not

Me: Shut up before you're more than burned in a fire and without parents.

R&R! It makes the world go round!


End file.
